


Don't

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: M seems to have some doubts...





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Author's note: And yet another drabble for you to read  
> Thanks to Tayryn for the beta work.

He sees something appear in her eyes that worries him.

 

"Please, M, don't change your mind, don't. I know what you feel for me is real. It is a real as what I feel for you."

 

"I'm your boss, Bond," she tells him firmly.

 

"Tell me something I don't know," he tells her in the same tone of voice she used on him.

 

"I'm too old for you."

 

"Bullshit. Look at me and tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed just now."

 

She looks down.

 

"That's the problem, I can't. I felt too much with just one kiss."

 


End file.
